A mobile ad-hoc network (MANET) is a self-configuring network of mobile router nodes, e.g. wireless laptop personal computers but including airborne, fixed, maritime, vehicular, dismounted and handheld applications, forming a topology. The router nodes may organize themselves in a peer-to-peer, computer-to-computer manner without the use of a central base station (access point). MANETS may be utilized in systems such as the Tactical Data Radio System (TDRS) and the Joint Tactical Radio System (JTRS).
Self-forming ad hoc networking protocols such as MANETS are typically able to schedule continuous-flow user data in an efficient manner. In some instances, however, bursty data is required to be scheduled and transmitted. Bursty data generally refers to communications characterized by high volumes of data transmitted intermittently, as opposed to steady-stream data. These data transmissions often have a low duty cycle and transmit data in multiple periods of short duration. Bursty user data does not typically schedule efficiently. This may be particularly true when the data has low network latency. The poor scheduling limitation generally places a burden upon the signal in space, making current scheduling and transmission methods inefficient, and, in some networks, unusable.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if a method existed which provided dynamic reallocation of bandwidth to accommodate bursty traffic in a wireless network.